We plan to determine whether the increased lipid retention in the lung following sepsis, splenectomy, prolonged starvation or hepatic ischemia is due to a deficiency in circulating opsonin or tufstin levels. We also plan to determine whether cellular and humoral immunity parameters are depressed following burn trauma and whether cyclophosphamide has any effect on these parameters. In addition, we will attempt to determine if tuftsin or ATP-MgCl2 has any effect on immune response following burn injury. We also plan to determine whether ischemic organs preferentially take up more of the infused ATP. In addition, we plan to use electron spin-lable spin-resonance techniques to determine the mechanism by which ATP-MgCl2 reverses the tissue insulin resistance durig hemorrhagic shock. We also hope to determine if endothelial ad perenchymal cell swelling occurs in shock. We also plan to use isolated hepatocytes and further characterize the system which transports ATP into the cell. Attempts will be made to determine whether livers from animals in late sepsis show depressed oxidative and gluconeogenic capability and whether there is insulin resistance at the liver during sepsis. In addition, attempts will be made to determine whether ATP-MgCl2 has any beneficial effects on oxidative and gluconeogenic capabilities in livers from late septic animals.